wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Amaya
__NOEDITSECTION__ Character by Starwatcher, coding by Cloud the IceWing, being redone so personality and history are kinda bad right now Appearance Amaya is delicate. She looks as if a breeze might blow her away, as if she couldn't fight to save her life. She is small for her age, and makes herself look noticeably smaller by drawing her wings in and keeping her forearms close to her chest. If she's lucky, nobody will see her at all. Amaya has large, bright blue eyes, and her snout is that of a RainWing- spike on the end and faintly tinged lavender. The rest of her head is more IceWing-reminiscent, sharper edges and a few spikes underneath her frill. Along her back are a few more IceWing spikes, next to her very colorful wings. Her tail is whip-thin at the end. She can shift her main scales to cool colors, though she mostly sticks to lavender and blue. Her underscales are fully changeable, so they change according to her mood. Amaya is often found with a notebook, colored pens in hand, doodling under the shelter of her porch. Personality From a young age, Shiver taught Amaya to keep her emotions underneath the surface. Taught her not to open up too much to any dragon, or they might hurt you, they might leave a permanent scar. It was all just ranting, for Shiver was still in pain from her former mate's betrayal. But Amaya took it to heart, and decided, at only a few moons old, that nobody needed to hear her problems. Amaya's emotions are hard to tap into. She is an expert at masking her feelings on the inside and out- forcing her scales to look as calm as they will allow. If she ever speaks- a rarity- it's in a soft, peaceful tone, one that makes you think she wasn't expecting to be talked to. Like she doesn't think she deserves '' to be talked to. Amaya is what you might call an introvert. She doesn't talk much, doesn't interact with other dragons unless she has to. Because she doesn't want to get in their way. She doesn't want them to have to deal with her. Sometimes, the emotions she has are stronger than she can take, and that is where the art comes in. Putting her feelings on paper comes naturally to her, and helps her cope with her anger, or fear, or hate, whatever it might be. She draws shapes that mirror her thoughts, objects that make her feel calm, abstract pieces that reflect on what she feels. History It started with a door. Amaya, not even a full moon old, was sitting on the floor of their tucked-away hut, finishing a mango. Her mother, Shiver, was stringing a necklace for a high-paying costumer, a picky dragoness who wouldn't have her jewelry be anything but the best. The IceWing was so focused on her project that she didn't hear Larkspur come in. "Shiver." Shiver looked up from her beads to look at her mate. "I'm leaving." Amaya would never forget the mix of shock, disbelief, and confusion on her mother's face. "Larkspur, w-what?" "I told you. I'm leaving. I need freedom, I have a future that doesn't include me being caught with an IceWing and a hybrid dragonet. I wish you two the best, but I'm not throwing away my life for this." ''Not throwing away my life for this. For this. This. The words went round and round in her head as Shiver's unfinished necklace clattered to the floor, forgotten. Amaya barely noticed what happened next- Shiver's wobbling voice and Larkspur's stubborn response. Being so young, Amaya didn't quiet understand what was going on. But when the door slammed, and Shiver collapsed onto the ground, with her wings over her head, the little dragonet knew something was off. "Where's Daddy go?" "I-I don't know, little one." "When he gonna be back?" There was silence for a beat to long, a hint of uncertainty that confirmed Amaya's suspicions- nothing was ever going to be the same. "Daddy isn't coming back." -- "Can we go now?" Amaya shrugged off her mother's talons on her shoulder and looked pleadingly at her mother. The IceWing's tired eyes were filled with tears, much to her daughter's surprise. "Hush, Amaya." Amaya slumped on to the cold floor of the building. Her mother was having a conversation with a kind-looking MudWing. Through a crack in the door, Amaya could see dragonets of every tribe playing in another room. They looked happy, but where were their parents? Finally, Shiver scooped up her daughter and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you. Remember that." Amaya gave her mother a puzzled glance. "Where are you goi-?" The door closed. The little dragonet ran to the door to see her mother in the sky, flying away. Relationships Shiver- text Larkspur- '''text '''Shardcrusher- text Cloudy- text Trivia '-' Amaya's first drawing supplies came from Caring Claws '-' Amaya has a sea-shell collection that she started when she was working in the bakery, boasting a total of 26 shells '-' Amaya's favorite color is pale blue AmayaHybrid.jpeg|Art by XSabxManicX! AmayaRef.png|Ref by XSabxManiacX, THANK YOU SO INCREDIBLY MUCH! Amaya.png|FR version of Amaya, put together by ForestFire28! AmayaAesthetic.png|by MorphoTheRainWing! Thanks! Amaya!.png|by XGalaxicalDestinyX!!! GAH she's PERFECT THANK YOU! Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:RainWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing)